warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charart For Approval
♦This is the Charart Approval Page!♦ Here You post chararts that you have made for characters pages. Remember you must make a new heading every time you post a charart! (Ex. Tallstar ~ Leader) If you want to go ahead and post alot of ones you made that's is acceptable! ♦Rules♦ No abusive content No chararts for cats that don't have pages No cussing Do not steal another's art. If you do then you will be brought up for art theft If someone makes a charart for you you cannot post it here if its personal No personal chararts There will be an approval page for personal chararts if your not too sure that you like the look There will be an approval page for the userbox (once I get that project into place anyway) ♦Thank you!♦ ''' Hawkfeather ~ Dark Forest First charart ~ Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Honestly its awesome! I approve of this 100%! The only thing is its a bit too dark.Berryheart7 (talk) 19:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) If I make it lighter he wouldn't be a dark brown :T Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes that is true. I approve of it so if you want go ahead and post it on his page :)Berryheart7 (talk) 19:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Darkfang ~ Dark Forest I think i did good :D! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a thing wrong! I approve!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 06:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you ;D I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 07:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Also just saying I've decided that because they are in the DF their wings would be black. Same hoes for StarClan except their wings are a very light blue.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 16:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Around the hind leg, tail, and the edge of the wing, the line art is blurred. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I have finished! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 19:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I think it looks good!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Now that I won't be EC'd... I approve. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 01:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Frostgaze ~ Warrior He was pretty easy :3! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 07:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Your supposed to put his rank not clan. And I see nothing wrong but blur the shading a bit more.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 16:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry >.< and blurred! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 19:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Its ok and I approve!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 01:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Wolfstar ~ StarClan Not so bad for my first mottled cat, I guess o.o Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Make the wing a softer blue and I think it should be approved!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It looks amazing just the wing color and it will be perfect! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) You tell me after I fixed it XD It may take a while for it to update :\ Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 01:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I approve. :P♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 07:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Featherkit ~ Kit Comments? I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Shouldn't the pupils be filled in? Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 22:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Oops, forgot about that XD, well i fixed it! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. I don't see anything else wrong with it. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I like it! I approve!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 23:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Leopardkit ~ Kit This one was mainly for fun.. so i might make another one for him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. I like it! But does it have shading? I can't tell because my phone ks being mean again DX. Anyway also just saying you need to make pages for the characters that your making chararts for.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 20:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes it does. Ok, i'll make it for him right now! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Ok and also make the shading a bit darker.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 20:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) And color in the nose.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 07:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Done. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. I like and approve!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Darkfang ~ Kit I finished him a while ago but i forgot to upload! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Make the pupils and the nose darker. And make the picture a bit smaller please! Also please don't forget to sign your siggie or with 4 ~'s! '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 07:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i forgot and fixed. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Its ok and I approve. :3''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 21:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Wolfstar and Quailheart ~ Mates Nawt bayud, considering torties are my weakpoint ._. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 06:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Its a bit.. big o.o could you make it smaller? I think maybe a little more blurring on Quailheart? And please use proper grammar so people can understand you. Not that I didn't know it means "Not bad" :3''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 07:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I've always used intentionly misspelled stuff as references... Speaking of proper grammar, I see an unnecessary period and an extra d :P ... I've always been told to uplad fullsized :|... And... I'm rambling on about nothing... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 07:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Well thanks for telling me about my spelling errors. I'm on my phone so its kind of hard to see them or fix them. :P Like I said maybe a little more blurring on the wonderful Quailheart?♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 07:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Dang it Berry! You EC'd me just because "spelling" was spelt wrong Well, like I would've said, fixing... But I already fixed it. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 07:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) D: Well sorry! Yes I see it now X3♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 07:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Riverclaw and Russetflame~ Mates I like it :D! I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. The eyes are too dark. :/ and when did all these cats get on here?!? XD --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 02:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC)